NXT Takeover Brooklyn2
The 15th July, 2018 Edition of NSW_NXT is a Professional wrestling E-FED show of the NSW's NXT brand, which will be NXT Takeover Brooklyn 2 held at Brooklyn Centre in Brooklyn New York. Summary NXT TakeOver Brooklyn would kick off in a big way as it would kick off in a huge way as Charlotte Omega would look to defend her NXT Women's Championship against Liv Morgan and it would be Charlotte Omega who would retain her NXT Women's Title. The next match on the card would see a big 8 man ladder match to determine who will be the next challenger to the NXT Championship and to many peoples shock this match would be won by Disco Dan and it will be him getting the title shot. Following that the next match on the card would see the NXT North American Championship on the line as Erek would look to defend it against Danny Richardson and it would be Erek who would get the win and remain as North American Champion. Next on the card would see Yanna taking on Dakota Kai and controversy would surround this match as it would be the last match for Yanna before leaving and it would be Yanna getting the win over Dakota Kai only to then be attacked by Amber Black. After that the next match on the card would be for the NXT Tag Team Championships as Adam Hass and Rob Dundee would be defending against the Aussie Brawlers but it would be the Aussie Brawlers who would emerge victorious and become the new NXT Tag Team Champions. Following that the next match on the card would be for the NXT Internet Championship and it would be inside Hell in a Cell as Jacob Anderson would be defending against Cody Hagen and Dylan Vincent and it would be Dylan Vincent who would emerge as NXT Internet Champion inside Hell in a Cell. The next match on the card would see Broken Littlewood taking on Million Dollar Jason and it would be a match won be Million Dollar Jason but after the match he revealed to everyone that he was the consortium that bailed Tim Price out of jail and is also no the 50% owner of NXT. Finally came the main event and it would be for the NXT Championship as Champion Shane Hunter would look to defend his title against Jay Jones who won a gruelling tournament to get the shot and it would be Shane Hunter who would get the win and retain his NXT Championship. Watch NXT TakeOver Brooklyn now to watch a fantastic night of action from the superstars of NXT. Matches ; * Match 8 (NXT Title match) ' (Winner) Shane Hunter © v Jay Jones ' * Match 7 ' Broken Littlewood v MD Jason (Winner) ' * Match 6 (NXT Internet title match) ' Jacob Anderson © v Cody Hagen v Dylan Vincent (Winner) ' * Match 5 (NXT Tag team title match) ' Hass & Dundee © v Aussie Brawlers (Winners) ' * Match 4 ' Dakota Kai v Yanna (Winner) ' * Match 3 (NXT N/A Title) ' (Winner) Erek © v Danny Richardson ' * Match 2 (Ladder match winner gets nxt title shot in two weeks) ' Jeffery v EL__Mystico v TJ Black v Disco Dan (Winner) v AJ West v Travis Sole ' * Match 1 (NXT Women's title) ' (Winner) Charlotte Omega © v Liv Morgan ' Other on-screen talent Also see *NSW_NXT External links *NSW on Twitch